goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Fetus (Chuck Upton)
Toxic Fetus was a villain created in 2017 by Nathan Seals and was featured in comics produced by Goldtooth Comics, including his own comic series Toxic Fetus which introduced his arch-nemesis Bubblegum Rocket and a cast of similarly gross themed characters. He is also set to be featured in a book centered around the Cryptid Crew, a group of anti-heroes of which he is a team member. Toxic has the abiltiy to control and manipulate anything considered gross, waste, or vial and has a significant amount of control of his own bodily functions of which he uses to commit various crimes in order to build his reputation as the biggest villain within the Super-Villain community. History Chuck Upton was a disgusting college student who got incredibly drunk on night and entered a hot dog eating contest. After eating approximately two hundred hot dogs in a row and washing it down with yet even more alcohol, he stumbled back home where he found a woman being robbed outside of his apartment and attempted to stop them. He was shot and fell into his own vomit, where he drown and was kicked into the sewers by the thug, where he rotted for six days before coming into contact with a parasitic being from a race of aliens called the Fester. Upon fusing with his body, he was revived and the two teamed up to hunt down the man who killed them, before becoming a superhero for shits and giggles. Powers and Abilities: As a general rule, if it's disgusting enough he can control or use it in some way. Everything from trash to snot, vomit and bugs, if it grosses someone out, he probably uses that to his advantage. * Mucus Manipulation: '''He can create and manipulate as much mucus as he wants, provided he has enough liquid in his body to pull it off or enough mucus from other people as well. The mucus he generates can be created in various consistencies, allowing him to stick to surfaces, swing from his nose, or create a bodysuit that can hold his rotting body together. He has also been known to gather disgusting things together and to create a golem suit of some sort to give him more durability during especially difficult battles. * '''Slime Body: '''To some extent his body is made up mostly of goop, slime, vomit, and snot. This allows him to be thrown against walls, crushed, or even consumed without too much damage to his body. This is of course assuming that it doesn't destroy his brain or Oculus in the process. If either of these things are destroyed, he could die very quickly or even immediately. * '''Internal Organ Mastery: Gross Out can control and focus his internal to such a degree that he can build up, fart and burp at will to varying degrees. This also means that he can ingest something and process it as quickly as he'd like, or call it back up whenever he'd like. * '''Toxic Breath: '''He can fire toxic gas from his mouth that can incapacitate enemies, create a smoke-like diversion, or even melt steel. Category:List of Supervillains Category:Cryptid Crew Members